


Night Patrol

by GnomeSponge



Series: Alliance Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alliance Shenanigans, Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, M/M, References to events in Annihilation by Drew Karpyshyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeSponge/pseuds/GnomeSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a faithful, fully armed war droid on watch has it's pros and cons. Theron and the Major learn how little privacy a locked door actually provides.</p><p>Set during Fallen Empire, the first of a few short drabbles about various random events in the alliance base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Patrol

The last remaining lights in the Alliance’s Odessen stronghold had gone dark long ago, yet the silence that usually accompanied the small hours of the night was absent tonight. The clang of metal footsteps echoed throughout the hallways and a metallic voice muttered discordantly.  
_Sith, always plotting. Plotting against the heroes of our Republic, even whilst they sleep. Well not this time. Fear not brave warriors of the Republic. M1-4X will ensure your safety whilst you slumber._  
A muffled groan then a crash, cut the droid’s unheard assurances short. He swiveled sharply to face the direction of the sound. Finding himself facing a sliding metal door with the mark of Havoc squad stencilled onto it activated all of his defensive programming. The noise was coming from the Major’s room and it sounded like a scuffle - perhaps even an intruder. Without a second’s thought the war droid braced himself against the metal door and charged into the darkness of the room behind it.  
_MAJOR! I have arrived to provide assistance in the apprehension of the intruder!_  
A light switch snapped on revealing rumpled bed sheets and a shirtless Major sat on the bed. Behind him a window stood open ruffling the curtains that had been thrown wide to access it.  
“Forex! Where’s the fire? What’s so urgent that you felt the need to bypass the normal way of opening doors and go straight for the breach and clear tactic?”  
_I was walking my nightly patrol route when I heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from behind your door. Naturally I came to lend any aid necessary but it seems that you have, as always, dealt with the situation admirably. It would appear that our intruder has escaped through the open window. Would you like me to pursue him sir?_  
Smiling slightly Ciy got up from the bed and walked across to the open window, sticking his head out into the night. “Theron? You alright? You didn’t actually fall out of the window did you?” As if in answer a mess of limbs announced the return of the tired looking SIS agent as he tumbled in through the window. Rubbing the back of his head Theron stood up and jumped slightly when he saw Forex stood in the remains of the shattered door.  
“Is someone going to explain to me why a huge heavily armed droid decided to bust open the door and attack us at 4am or is this just one of your SpecForce training exercises that I wasn’t in the loop for?”  
_Ah! Agent Shan. I see you too came to assist the Major. Clearly you were in a great hurry as you chose to forgo clothing._  
Looking at the scene in front of him Ciy began to laugh. It began in fits and starts until he was laughing uncontrollably, until he was unable to look at Theron or Forex without being pulled into a fresh wave of giggling. Barely able to catch his breath he choked out,  
“Room secure Forex. Thanks for the assist. ” before collapsing onto the bed laughed again.  
Shivering, Theron nodded to Forex before sitting heavily down on the bed next the to still sniggering Major.  
“Well I won't say it’s not good to see you laughing Ciy, but I think I’m going to need a little time to recover from that one. I may have somewhat of a reputation for fighting in my underwear but it’s not something i’d like to make a habit of if it’s all the same to you.”  
The seriousness of Theron’s expression set something off in Ciy again and he was overtaken with a new fit of giggles. Pulling the shivering spy into a hug, his heart skipped at the big grin that had appeared on Theron’s face.  
“Hey. I hear you’re quite the martial artist when you’re running about imperial dreadnoughts…”

_The Next Morning..._

“There is not enough Caf in this galaxy to give me the energy for what I have to do today.”  
Theron slunk into the Alliance war room, eyes still heavy with sleep. Lana and the others had clearly been there a while. His comment was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Lana and a sympathetic smile from Koth.  
“We’ve just been hearing what kept you up all night Theron. Apprehending an intruder in your underwear. What would we do without you?” Lana drawled sarcastically.  
Behind her stood Forex who had the stance of a droid that had just finished a report. Great.  
“Yeah I’m quite the hero Lana”  
“It seems you do your best work in your underwear Theron.


End file.
